Coming Home
by Lovelybaka
Summary: Sinbad is awaited in Sindria by his two special persons. Sinbad/OC story. Adaptation of my Sinbad x Reader story on dA (2015.08.26).


Alisha was sitting on the balcony of her room. The weather in Sindria was splendid, like every days in her beautiful country. She could see the ocean afar, the waves were nice and allow the ships to sail safe. As the wind blew softly in her hair, she had that feeling that time has finally come.

She stood up and went in the room close to her, right in front of her to be exact. It was on her demand that this room wasn't the next to her, she wanted its owner had a minimum of freedom. Not that much of course, it was still a kid.

She was about to come in, when she heard a child voice rose from the room. She slept herself against the doorframe and watched the kid playing with his wooden doll, telling the stories of the brave High King of the Seven Seas, putting the doll on a toy ship to let it explore the world.

"And there… The great Adventurer stops his ship, and here, he's helping his people and unify tribes to make everyone happy! 'Ahah! I'm the High King of the Seven Seas! Come to Sindria with me, I have to go home everyone!'" The kid was imitating the voice of the very one man he really wanted to see.

Alisha let a soft giggle escape her lips and approached gently the boy. She squatted down next to him and caressed calmly the purple head kid.

"Do you miss Daddy Cyrus?" asked Alisha to her son.

"Yes Mommy! He said he would be back for my birthday! Do you remember? He promised!" the little boy stood up in one bound to look her mother with a sad look.

Alisha stood up as well, just a little more carefully and gave him a comforting smile.

"Cyrus, which day are we today?"

The eyes of the boy became bigger in a second. He jumped on site, all excited.

"My birthday day! Daddy's back Mommy? He's really?" Alisha took him in her arms and began to walk from the room.

"Should we welcome him to the doors of the palace?"

"Yes Mommy! Hurry up!"

The King of the Seven Seas strode along the Sindria streets to reach the palace. He had to travel for diplomatic reasons for a whole week. He hadn't had the choice but he had promise to his son to come back for his birthday and now, he had no desire but one thing, enter the palace and hug his son and his beloved wife. He was just too impatient.

As he had barely passed the doors, he heard fast footsteps in his direction. He turned and saw a little boy running, his arms right opened and a giant smile on his lips.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy's back!"

Sinbad kneeled to catch the boy and take him on his arm. His son was really a mini-Sinbad. He has the same purple locks and the same spirit in his eyes, blue like the see, he had inherited from his wonderful mother. He was also really energetic and loved adventure, like his father. Not to mention this one was his true Hero and badly wanted to be like him. It amused Sinbad to see his mini-self act like that.

"Oi! That's right I'm back. Was everything alright during my absence? Did you protect you Mother like I asked before I left?" asked the father to his son.

The boy sit up straight and took a proud face.

"Yes Daddy! I was a great boy and I looked after Mommy! Look, look!" said the boy as he pointed Alisha who had approached them. "The belly of Mommy has grown again!"

Alisha brought her hands to her stomach, unable to contain a little chuckle as a smile won her lips. Sinbad let his son on his feet.

"I'm proud of you son. You did it like a man. And by the way, happy birthday Cyrus!"

"Thank you Daddy!"

"What about going with Ja'far to check your presents in your room? I'm coming right after with your Mother." Cyrus nodded in approval before taking the hand of his father's advisor to join his room, excited to get his gifts.

"So, your belly has grown hu?" asked Sinbad as he put an arm around Alisha's waist, walking with her to follow their son. He places his other hand gently on her growing stomach.

"You know how Cyrus sees things. I'm sure it hasn't grown that much in a week." Answered his wife.

"Well actually, I think he's right. You should be more careful now, you know."

Alisha stopped and turned herself to watch Sinbad right in his golden eyes. "You won't do it again, will you? You was already overprotective when I carried Cyrus four years ago. Now, everything is fine, let it to me, okay?"

Sinbad was proud how his amazing wife was able to stand up to him with a so determinate expression on her face. Sinbad closed his eyes in the same time he let a small chuckle escape his lips. His arm circulated Alisha's waist a bit tighter as his free hand ran into her dark black locks.

"Sinbad, you won't mollify me like tha-" began Alisha but she was quickly interrupted by the action of his royal husband. This one had gently slipped his head on the side of her neck and inhaled her senses peacefully, slowly.

He let there a soft kiss before watching her in her bright orbs. "I let you a whole week to enjoy it. Now, it's time for you to take a break until the arrival of your little princess."

"How can you even be sure it will be a girl Sin?"

"I don't know, the feeling. And plus…" He reduced the space which separated them with a lovely kiss. "I think Cyrus wants a sister." He whispered against her lips.

Alisha smiled on the kiss as she replied: "It's not how it work Sin."

The purple king giggled softly. "Maybe you're right. I love you Alisha, I missed you." His wife closed her blue eyes as she finally let her go and circled the torso of his husband with her delicate arms before putting her soft lips against his husband's ones.

"I love you Sin. I missed you too."

Extra

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Ja'far offered me the same toga and turban than Daddy! I'm becoming the new Lady Killer of the Seven Seas!"


End file.
